Eye Contact
by Francis Barrel
Summary: What Cana was thinking when she confronted Gildarts at Tenrou Island.


"Lucy, I don't think I can do this," I said. The one thing that I have been avoiding for the past twelve years, the big secret that I have kept to myself ever since I joined the guild, would be revealed today.

"Cana! I know you can do this. Gildarts deserves to know that you're his daughter. Remember, when you're talking to him, keep eye contact."

I couldn't look Lucy in the eyes, I just kept staring at the ground.

_Would he even believe me? Would he treat me any different? Would he be happy to find out I'm his daughter? _ _Maybe it's better if he never knew. I should just-_

"Whoa, I just got a bite!" I looked up to see Natsu pulling on his fishing pole, Happy was behind him, eagerly waiting what kind of fish it would be. Gildarts was encouraging Natsu and was nearly as excited as Happy

"How's it going you guys?" said Lucy, as we approached.

Gildarts put up his hand and said, "Hold on a minute, Natsu here is about to discover the spirit of fishing."

"I'm sorry Gildarts, but Cana would like to talk to you about something. Hey Natsu, Happy, I need you help with something, can you come over here," said Lucy.

"But what about my dinner," asked Happy.

"That's okay, it'll just be for a few minutes," said Lucy, as she quickly drags both Dragonslayer and Exceed away.

Now it was just Gildarts and me. When I was kid, I wanted a moment like this. Gildarts, not having to leave for the train to his next mission, not fighting with Natsu, or on a ten year mission. Now all I feel is panic and butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Did you know, the reason I joined Fairy Tail, was to find my Dad," I said, still looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.

"No, this the first time I've heard of this to be honest. So your old man was a member of Fairy Tail?" Gildarts was interested and sat up a little starter.

_I can't do this! I… can do this! Just bite the bullet and tell him the truth already! _ I clenched my fists, and gathered my courage.

"Actually, he's still a member of the guild… His name is Gildarts."

Immediately, that weight that I have been carrying around suddenly disappeared. It felt like I was holding my breath and now I can breath again.

Gildarts was blinking rapidly, trying to process what I just told him. He kept this up for a few more seconds, then he complety freaked out and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

When he ran out of breath, I began again.

"I wanted to tell you, but you were always so busy and things kept getting in the way." It sounded lame, but it was the truth.

Gildarts was still screaming. "SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOUR MY…MY…"

"Yeah, I guess it's hard to believe that, huh?" _He doesn't believe me,_ is the first thought that enters my head.

"WAIT… Which one is your mother? Sara? Naomi? Clara? Mary? Eliza? Emma? Jenny? Sydney? Kate? The Yuko Sisters?"

"Sisters! Exactly how many women have you been with? I finally tell you the truth… I can't believe my old man is a pervert who can't keep it zipped in his pants!" I looked up and looked at Gildarts for the first time. He looked so confused and pitiful. This was my father, a womanizer who can't even remember my mother! I was suddenly so filled with anger.

"Whatever, I was just letting you know!" I turn on my heels and start to walk away.

"W-wait-"

I turned around and said "Look I don't have anything else to say to you! Don't worry; I won't be moving in with you, I would hate to ruin your game! Just carry on like-"

I was suddenly embraced by Gildarts. I was so stunned by this action, I almost missed him talk.

"You're Cornelia's daughter… Cornelia was the only woman I ever loved. Marrying her was one of the happiest days of my life. She left me because all I would do was work. Hearing about her death… a part of me had died along side with her."

I'm not the emotional type, so this really uncomfortable. "Please let go," I say, even though I know it's pointless right now.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" His voice suddenly sounded rough, like he was trying to choke something down.

"You were always so busy. I guess I was afraid too, I don't know." I'm too scared to hug Gildarts back, scared that if I did, I would somehow ruin the moment.

Gildarts spoke up again. "I'm sorry, I should have seen it before."

Immediately, I pushed him back and looked him directly in the eyes for the first time since this conversation. I don't know where this new confidence came from, but I didn't hesitate to use it.

"Don't be, I'm the one who kept it to myself for so long. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. It's just nice to have this crushing weight off my chest." I took a deep breath and just enjoyed this moment.

Gildarts looked like he wanted to punch himself. "This whole time, I had a daughter right in front of me and I never even knew…" It looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, don't be getting all sappy on me Gildarts. I'm not expecting anything from you, but can I say this just once. I'm glad I met you Dad, I really am." I winked at him during this part.

Gildarts just stood there. He started breathing heavily, the tears stated collecting in his eyes, and then they started to run down his cheeks. To see what he was thinking, I pulled out one of my cards to connect with Gildarts mind, and I started to see his memories. Memories of our brief moments at the guild. I saw when I was six years old and he just came back from a mission. When I was ten and I showed him my deck of cards. When I was thirteen and that he said he would be cheering for me during the S-class trial. I saw countless other memories like this that were now important to him.

"Baby," he embraced me again and I actually didn't mind the hug this time. His right hand was on the back of my head, where he was slowly stroking my brown hair.

"I promise I will never let you feel lonely again. I will always be here for you, I promise. I'll be right by your side. It doesn't matter if it's on a mission or just hitting the bars."

My cheeks are wet too from my own tears. "I'm not so sure you can keep up with me, old man." At that moment, I finally put my arms around my dad. Ever since I was six, I have dreamed of this moment. I guess Lucy was right, a little eye contact does help.


End file.
